Cuffed
by riah alice drake
Summary: After a rather ominous text sends her racing home Robin Mills finds she's greeted by a rather restrained welcome by the woman she loves. Spoiler alert (Handcuff kink implied)
1. Chapter 1

It's become a sort of code between them. "Come home now." Their way of saying one or both are in need of the presence of the other not always for any bedroom related purposes, but it is a perk when those kinds of text pop up.

This time however those three little words have Robin's heart hammering in her chest sending her freshly paid for Granny special blend of hot chocolate splattering to the floor as she dashes from the diner leaving everyone staring after her while Dorothy tries to wrangle Toto while Ruby heads to the back for a mope.

The reason Robin is now slamming on the gas knowing breaking every speed limit from the diner to her house. The phone number that particular 'come home' text came from.

Not Alice.

Rogers.

She didn't know to be relieved or worried when Alice's father wasn't waiting for her as her car fishtails down the tree-lined road toward the house. The engine whining in loud pretest at the breakneck speed but Robin doesn't let up on the gas only barley remembering to slam on the breaks before she crashes into the cottage all together.

From the outside, nothing seemed amiss but that didn't stop Robin's stomach from flipping at what could possibly be waiting for her inside as she throws herself out of the car. Hesitating again once she reached the front door her mind races going over every possible scenario as she steps into the deathly quiet house.

She wants to call out but also doesn't at the same time.

All the lights are off, but she knows the layout be heart regardless of the lighting she makes sure to pick up the baseball bat from the coat rack before she closes the door soundlessly behind her. She can feel a pull in her chest, so she knows Alice is close by. And regardless of not having magic anymore if she is anything but perfectly safe when she finds her then Robin is going to make sure whoever harmed her Tower Girl knows exactly what happens when you piss off the daughter of Zelena Mills and Robin Locksley.

She takes a chance flicking on the light in the den her heart freezing for a half-second in her chest at the state of it. The overturned table and other signs of a struggle. Her hands redoubled on the grip of her bat as she moves to the other parts of her house cataloging everything before deciding on what to do. It trips her up some at the state of the kitchen how the cabinet are opened some of the constance tossed onto the floor.

Shaking off her flash of confused amusement Robin heads up the steps to the second level her weapon at hand white knuckles in her grip at this point almost as good as her bow as she creeps toward the room Alice had chosen for her painting room.

Once all but the bedroom is cleared Robin takes a shallow steadying breath seeing a flicker of movement in the sliver from the semi-open door.

The slab of wood rebounds off the wall as she kicks it open the rest of the way the bat raised ready to swing as she storms in.

Only problem the room is empty.

"Took you long enough."

Robin didn't have too much time to consider the tone of Alice's words before the cool metal of what could only be handcuffs lock around her wrists. She's pushed forwards causing her to stager forwards ending in her falling face-first onto the bed.

"Rogers's phone. Nice touch."

She feels more than see Alice shrug as she falls across her back holding her down against the bed before Robin could do more than turn her head to properly catch her breath. "Well, mine was dead by the time I thought about doing this…."

It's not completely unbelievable as the pair make themselves a little more comfortable.

"Is this alright?"

Robin groans a muffled "hell yes." Into the mattress, in consent, a light smile on her lips as the second cuff is fastened around her wrist turning her head back enough to ask, "Where'd you get the cuffs?" Going by the bite she has her suspicions but wants to hear them confirmed aloud for the kick.

She swears that smile Alice gives could power all the UR. "What Papa doesn't know won't hurt him." Her realm jumper hums against her ear her teeth scraping against the shell of her ear with a playful nip. "Besides these are just the backup ones he still has the ones on his belt."

"What's my charge?" Robin muses finding it easier to enjoy this game of theirs now she knows the set-up downstairs was just that. A staged scene presumably to add to the little role play they were now acting out.

"Breaking and entering for one." Alice sighs pulling Robin's hair back over her shoulder pleased her archer had chosen to let it fall free today rather than have in a braid or up in a ponytail. "Serious charge that." She hums pressing her lips to the hallow of Robin's throat as she spoke whilst Robin was busy testing out the feel of the handcuffs on reflex. Alice's low chuckle against her ear triggering a full-body shiver so she almost missed the ghost-like feel of her 'captors' fingers undoing the button on her jeans.

"Indecent exposure for another." That was added in the form of a kiss along the back of her neck. Robin muffles a groan against the mattress her hips rocking up off the bed to give Alice's wandering hand as much access as she could in her current state. "Keep that up and I'm adding resisting arrest to the list." Alice growls against her skin the hand not currently sliding down the front of the trapped huntress's pants moving up under the front of her shirt massaging her breast over her bra line.

"I seem to remember you liking me exposed Tower Girl." Robin rasps squirming around seeking more of the teasing touches. Another tug against the unforgiving handcuffs brings another scratchy moan at the tisked sigh filling her ears. "Seems you'll be needed a refresher course then. I love when your exposed but only when I'm the one enjoying said view." Alice corrects her fingers sliding under the dampening waistband of Robin's underwear curling her hand around the heating pool waiting for her between her lover's legs causing the archer under her to bite down against the bedspread to muffle her moan.

Robin's restrained hands claw as best she could at the front of Alice's shirt as her hips press down against the warm hand cupping her slickening sex trapping her hand as soon as Alice's fingers slide into the waiting heat. "Me thinks the lady approves." Alice murmurs every slow flick of her fingers triggering some kind of pleasured sound from Robin's lips.

"Fuck Alice please…." Her pleas only seeming to add to the building tension from Alice's relentless caresses.

"I'm listening." Alice purrs her tongue flicking out tracing the shell of her lover's ear. Robin's jaws ticks but at the moment she really doesn't care about becoming so weak.

"more…. fucking, please…. I need more," she begs bucking her hips against the bed to try and get more friction where she needed.

"More huh?" Alice comments her lips burning a trail down the cords of Robin's throat as she moves them rolling them both onto their sides without much resistance or difficulty.

The strangles curse when she slowed her trapped fingers to a crawl would have made even Alice's father blush "No faster." Robin orders tugging at her metal restraints trying in vain to free herself as Alice had yet to move from the slow circles she'd started tracing against Robin's inner walls.

Her archer was close Alice could tell even when Robin was too worked up and annoyed to realize it herself. "So bossy." The realm jumper giggles against the hollow of her now grumpy lover's neck then hiding a smug smirk at the back of her neck as she drags Robin's shirt up almost taking it completely "This more what you wanted Nobin?" her free hand sliding up training over the hard muscles of Robin's stomach closing around the now whimpering woman's breast massaging it tenderly.

"Alice." Her name falls from Robin's lips in a drawn-out whine making Alice's already clenched thighs press that much harder against one another to hear. The fact Robin was grinding her backside against Alice's front wasn't helping her own arousal in the slightest as Robin's hips twist and jerk against her still trapped hand seeking out any kind of friction she could. "Fuck baby I'm…."

Robin chocks off muffling another pleading moan by biting down on the bedspread

Alice's hand stills completely this time bringing another string of garbled pleading curses falling from her panting archer's lips. "Beg me."

"Alice." Robin sobs the cuffs beginning to bite into her wrists in her struggle to free herself. Even with her lockpicking skills police issue, handcuffs were trick even when she wasn't completely distracted by the matter at hand. Or rather Alice's hand. "please Tower Girl." She tries her hips snapping against Alice's fingers.

"Beg me Nobin." Alice orders her heated breath against the back of Robin's neck triggering another full-bodied shudder in her archer. "Fuck…please…please please please baby let me come…. I need to come." She gives in. "Please Alice make me come…. please…."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Alice giggles her lips pressed against Robin's sweat clicked shoulder. Mercifully that seemed to be all the encouragement Alice needed considering her paces started up before the plea had even faded on the air. Her pace harder and faster than before suiting Robin just fine seeing as it sends her all to willing lover from panting to blissful screaming in a matter of seconds.

"I love you, Robin Mills." Alice coos with tender kisses along the back of her lover's neck not knowing if her shuddering archer can even hear her as she works her down from her hard-won high.

"Love you t…. where the hell you going?" Robin complains whimpering at the loss when Alice slides her slick coated fingers from between her quivering legs.

Alice grins at her handy work leaning over to press her lips to Robin's in a proper greeting kiss before getting off the bed licking her fingers clean as she heads over to the previously discarded jeans piled on the floor. "Just need to get the key love." She soothes already climbing back onto the bed behind her pouting archer.

Robin groans using the last of her strength to turn over onto her other side throwing an arm across Alice's waist in an attempt to keep her smirking girlfriend close. "Where the fuck that come from?"

"One of Tilly's ideas I borrowed." Alice shrugs twisting a sweat-dampened lock of Robin's hair around her fingers. It was something she'd held onto after Margot had let slip once after they'd shared a few of the harder drinks at the bar about her liking of being tied up in the bedroom making her feel like she was walking on the wild side. Being tied up like an outlaw while someone she trusted took care of her.

"Only problem I haven't found the right women to play good cop to my bad." Margot sighs resting her head against Tilly's lap while her girlfriend tosses a blanket over her holding her as close as she could in their buzzed state.

Once she regained her memories, she had casually brought up that particular indulgence earning a rosy blush from her girlfriend with Robin dropping her eyes to the tabletop as she answers. "What if I do? Besides, I think you could be a perfect good cop to my outlaw ways."

Alice didn't bring it up again but that didn't mean Robin hadn't noticed the smug grin Alice sported at the comment regardless of Alice trying to hide it behind the rim of her glass.

"Humm next you wear," Robin yawns snuggling against Alice's side as she starts losing the fight with her sleep heavy eyelids.

"Whatever you say Nobin." Alice agrees pressing her lips against the side of Robin's head.

"Don't call…." Robin starts to argue but then remembers something very important. "You owe cocoa...made me spi..." she starts to explain but cuts off before she could finish to warn out from her delicious orgasm to think about staying awake any longer.

"I love you too…..Nobin." Alice whispers pressing another kiss against her sleeping archer's hairline as she tucks a blanket around them both.


	2. Alice's Turn

It was official. The newest health scare sweeping the word had finally come to their hidden little corner of it. The whole UR was in lockdown. Every portal and kingdom border had been sealed off. All but the most important of shops and businesses were closed.

Every day she watched news coverage reminding her to stay inside to keep away from friends and family for safety.

The world was scared. She was scared.

Why couldn't they see that Alice couldn't just stay inside? That she'd spent the first six thousand two hundred and five days of her life just staying inside. She didn't want to just stay inside anymore.

She had served her time being trapped in a tower. She was done with being a prisoner. She wanted to be free, but the world seemed determined to keep her a prisoner to keep her trapped in this new slightly bigger tower.

"Alice?"

She turns a little toward the voice. Toward her safety yet her hand remained pressed firmly against the icy cold glass of the door that would take her out into the back yard if she could only find the strength to turn the handle and open the door.

But she couldn't turn it. She couldn't just open the door. Not anymore. Regina had said as much during a live streaming new cast proving that she too was enduring this torment of isolation that she needed to stay inside for her own safety. Her own protection against this latest threat that it seemed not even magic could combat.

"It's happening again." her voice breaks "All that time running around having adventures and I'm still ruddy trapped."

Robin was crying. Alice was crying. Her hand dropping from the cool glass of the door to wrap around herself while her archer cautious approaches.

"Baby it will be okay."

"You can't know that." Alice snarls more tears these ones angry slid down her cheeks as she rounds on her lover. Robin immediately stops trying to move toward her, her hands instantly raising in surrender while more tears spill from her eyes. "You're right I can't." she concedes her voice strained but not broken like Alice's was.

Robin's hair was down flowing like golden waves down passed her shoulders and still damp in places from an earlier shower, her clothes rumpled and wrong side out from being pulled on in the dark once she'd noted that Alice hadn't been in bed with her. and despite the tear tracks and the remained moisture falling from her eyes she had never looked more beautiful.

"I'll never be free." Alice sobs holding out her arms toward her golden-haired goddess of a fiancée making Robin quicken her pace when Alice starts to lose her balance and begins to fall.

"Yes, you will," Robin vows her voice so sure and her arms so solid and strong around her waist that Alice begins to cry all over again as she nuzzles her face against the hollow of her savior's throat. "I've got you, Alice." It's a promise whispered by a flesh and blood goddess against the shell of Alice's ear grounding her as sure as the hold at her waist "I promise. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

For a moment Alice wishes Robin would use her nickname as she presses her promise into Alice's skin with kiss after calming kiss as she works her way down the back of Alice's neck as they curl up together on the floor of the little alcove between the back door and the doorway that would lead them out into the glass-enclosed garden behind their house. She always felt so loved when she used it, but at the same time, she knew Robin was holding back for good reason.

Calling her 'Tower Girl' right now would only remind her of the trapped feelings that had first driven Alice out of their bed in the middle of the night in the first place.

"Make me forget."

Robin's mouth pauses on its way back up to the back of her neck. "Sorry?"

"Make me forget." Alice repeats tilting her head back enough so she could meet those grey-green eyes she loved so much.

This time Robin doesn't hesitate in asking "How?"

Rather than answer out loud Alice chooses to let actions speak for her as she unlocks one of Robin's arms from around her waist and after bringing it up to press a few dusted kisses against her palm guides the other woman's hand down between them only stopping when Robin's hand was resting completely where she wanted.

Her archer stiffens behind her but Alice's grip on her wrist holds her hand in place while Alice's other arm shoots out behind her keeping Robin spooned up against her back as their eyes lock a second time. "Please."

Alice watches silently pleading while the battle rages behind Robin's eyes as they look into her own. Too bad Robin looks away before she could watch which side won out.

"No here."

The breath Alice forgot she was holding leaves her lungs in a grateful gasp as Robin's lips connect with the tight cords of her neck as she speaks. Of course, Alice wants to protest but Robin is quick to counter before she can do more than open her mouth to start. "Your back will thank me come morning." Alice closes her mouth with a soft snap that bleeds into a shy smile as Robin pulls them both to their feet.

She nodes wetting her dry lips with an agreeing node when Robin's hands paused at the hem of her shirt given her one last chance to back out. But Alice didn't want to back out. This was her idea after all. Robin returns it with a blush and a sigh as she makes fast work of Alice's clothes talking out her own thought on how the rest of the night would play out as she tosses each bit of clothing aside until Alice was naked before her. "Couch first just to start then up to our room for the real thing."

Alice whimpers when her love lets her go even if it is just long enough to shed what few cloths, she'd put on to come find her missing fiancée in the first place.

"Sshh Alice." Robin coos with a teasing chuckle as she tosses her shirt in the direction of the kitchen leaving her top half on full display for Alice's hungry gaze as she steps back within the other woman's reach still cade in her backward running shorts. "We'll make this day good for you." She promises snaking her arms around Alice's hips while her head tilts enough to catch the other woman's lips with her own.

"Us." Alice corrects but Robin shakes her head her arms snaking around Alice's shoulders tugging her closer into the circle of her arms just before they reach their destination of the living room sofa. "Any day I get to spend with you is a good one Tower Girl." Robin tells her tilting her fiancée's chin up to steal the first of the many kisses they'd share before the day was out.

A fresh twist of heat pool low in Alice's belly at the sound of her nickname while Robin's eyes widened in worry as she leaned away once she'd realized what she'd said.

Fears Alice soon puts to rest as she crashes her mouth against that of her love her hands scratching kitten-like from the base of her neck to the small of her back before giving a hard shove on her fiancée's shoulder on the return trip so Robin went stumbling back over the arm of the couch making sure to quickly follow her once she'd safety landed.

"Say it again."

Robin hesitates despite seeing the darkening evidence that Alice was at least somewhat enjoying this as more of the blue she loves was lost to lust blown black. Instead, she sits up as best she can while keeping a now grumpy looking Alice firmly seated across her clothed lap. Alice lets out a soft sigh as she draws her arms back across Robin's shoulders to steady herself twisting a few of the baby curls at the nip of her love's neck while Robin's hands trace lazy patterns up and down the naked skin of the other woman's back.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you too…..Nobin."

Alice giggles at the groan her love lets out at the sound of her own nickname.

"Just for that, you don't get to touch this time around."

Alice pouts at that but Robin doesn't seem in the mood to budge on the point as she guides the other woman's hands over her head. "Nope now be a good girl and keep them right there okay?"

If she was being honest this was the Alice, she loved the most.

Sprawled out in their bed or in this case on the couch in the middle of the living room quietly allowing Robin access to any part of her the outlaw desired. A good thing too considering Robin wanted all of her.

She was greedy like that when it came to the woman she loved. Humm oh how she was going to enjoy making her adventuress come undone under her touch.

She takes her time marking every inch of her lover alternating between using her lips or the soft scrape of her teeth making Alice's body tremble under her touch yet keeping well away from the space she knew Alice wanted, needed, longed for her to be. Too soon for her liking Alice's hips are snap off the sofa cushions while her head turns enough for her to bite down into the armrest.

All this teasing all this love. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't what she craved.

"Nooobiiinnn."

The raw need in that single drawn-out whine of her name has the watching huntress's eyes darkening even more as they return to gazing into the blow black blue she hungered for.

"You don't touch me soon, I'm taking care…."

Robin silences her with a rough kiss. "The Underworld you are." She corrects catching Alice's lower lip between her teeth in a playful nip that beings a full-body shudder from the fully flushed body under her. "Hu-uh." She tisks "What did I say about touching love?" she adds grinning in amusement when Alice tries to chase her lips for another kiss while she pulls away.

Alice stops her heart beating triple time against her ribs while she obediently all be it rather slowly at least beings to return her shaking hands to their resting place over the back of the armrest.

Had her plan worked?

Normally Robin was so gentle with her but tonight Alice didn't want their lovemaking to be sweet and gentle. Far from it in fact. No tonight she wanted the other side of her love. The one Robin kept under tight control even now.

"You wanted the outlaw." The green-eyed rouge looming over her reminded in a low mew that had another full-body shudder dancing up Alice's spine. She licks her lips but otherwise stayed quiet. Because she does. Of course, she does.

Her plan had worked after all.

"I'd hate to have to tie them." Robin sighed catching sight of Alice's moving arms again out of her peripheral vision but as soon as her eyes meet Alice's again, she can see it. The unspoken question burning behind those stormy gray orbs. _'It this okay? Should I stop?'_

Alice soothes those worries with a flash of her best mischievous smiles. "I don't know, pirates like me aren't known for following rules." Her words are punctuated by the deliberate movement of her hands, so they rested over her love's yet to be unclothed hips.

Robin breaks from there little game for a half of a second to let out a slow breath tugging on Alice's hand until she sits up as well so they can look at one another properly. The hand not resting against Alice's hip moves to push her hair out of her eyes and back behind her ear as she leans in resting their foreheads together before asking. "You're sure?"

Alice hums a little before nodding tugging the spare handcuffs, they'd never gotten around to returning to her Papa out of the side table. "Just as long as you don't leave me this time."

Robin shakes her head stilling Alice's trembling hand as she starts to fix one of the cuffs around her own wrist. "You know where I sleep babe, I'm not taking that chance."

Her attempt to lighten the mood had Alice rolling her eyes as her arms slid back around Robin's shoulders the single cuff she had on cold against the back of Robin's neck while the empty one sends shivers up her back as it dangles between her shoulder blades. "I also know where all your hunting gear is kept love." She reminds her hot breath tickling her archer's ear as she snuggles into Robin's returned embrace.

Robin's hand catches Alice's when she moves to fix the second cuff to her own wrist. "Try again Tils." She coaxes holding out the wrist not decorated with Margot's bracelets.

"Hummm does the lady have a taste for being restrained I'm just now learning about?"

Her love blushes a deep and rather lovely shade of red at the question but doesn't answer with anything other than a rasped "If you're getting a shiny new bracelet out of this deal, I don't care if it is only temporary, I want one too." Although her puppy eyes have Alice giggling against her collarbone for several long seconds before she can comply with the request.

Oh yeah, Robin defiantly has a thing about restraints.

"What?" Robin asks acted confusion in her voice while she brushes her lips more than a few times against Alice's lips as there now handcuffed hands fist together in her lap.

"You're an escape artist love, you can have these off in seconds."

Robin grins inclining her head in a bow. "Thanks for remembering." Alice scoffs taking a swatting hand to her archer's arm while they sit together letting there earlier lustful feelings cool somewhat. "But police cuffs are rather tricky and we both know distracted I can get with the right motivation, so I think you're safe on me finding a way out before we're finished with them."

Alice gasps when Robin moves them tugs her completely into her clever archer's lap then uses their bound together left arms to brace her there. Laying out over Robin's body while the other women giggles happily against the back of her shoulder. "And trust me when I say." She growls making Alice shudder against her "I am defiantly motivated to keep them on."

Needless to say. They didn't make it passed the sofa for a very long and considerably pleasurable amount of time.


End file.
